1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus for demarcation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, due to the increase of the population in cities, and the scarcity of land, building projects have focused on building upwardly, which means that many skyscrapers have been built up in cities like trees in a jungle. Because skyscrapers are built up from the ground surface, the measuring point for building up, and base line for measuring and demarcating operations, for the base and interior of buildings have become very important key-points.
When the above operations are applied to instrument measurements for demarcating distance or for plumb fixing-point, it can be difficult to create an actual straight line, and it is also difficult to control the placing directions and angles. In addition, because the plumb fixing-point is sometimes interfered with and swung by outside influences (e.g., wind), and further because the legs of the instruments are set up for the convenience of movement or adjustment, it is difficult to accurately make the plumb aim at the starting measuring-point. The quality and procedure of the operation are therefore compromised.
During building construction and decoration construction, the uneven nature of the ground can often make the arrangement and adjustment of the legs of a plumb or instrument difficult to carry out. As a result, it is often difficult to accurately carry out the measurement and demarcation for horizontal and vertical lines because the angle and direction of the measurement may be shifted, and because the measurement may not be able to bring out an actual straight line.
Thus, there remains a need for a projection apparatus that overcomes the drawbacks identified above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a projection apparatus for demarcation that can project a horizontal plane that is parallel to a ground surface or any number of points having the same horizontal height.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a projection apparatus for demarcation that can accurately project actual horizontal lines even when the apparatus is rested on an undulated or uneven topography.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a projection apparatus for demarcation that minimizes vibration and interference from external influences.
To achieve the above objectives, the present invention provides a projection apparatus that has:
a frame having a top seat;
a main body that includes:
a hanging mechanism that is pivotable about the top seat with respect to a first axis direction and a second axis direction;
a connection seat having an adjustment mechanism that is coupled to the hanging mechanism in a manner that allows for adjustment of the inclination angle between the connection seat and the hanging mechanism; and
a light-source module coupled to the connection seat for projecting a light plane.